hgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Oblivion1001/When lightning strikes
Sometimes, vicissitude is good. Vicissitude means change, but it's not always good. Like the day we were just sitting there, me and Rose, her name's short for Rosella, when we saw a moving van outside a house in our street. We draw pictures with sticks in the dirt and tell each other ridiculous jokes that don't even make sense but we laugh anyway. "What do you get when you cross a carrot and a vegetable?" I ask her, smiling. Before I give her a chance to answer, I burst out laughing. "An orange vegetable!" That's about right when we see the girl coming towards us. "Hi," she says, looking stiffly down at us. I see she's looking at the dirt in my hands. I put it beside me into an empty slushy cup. "Hi!" says Rose, looking up at the girl. "I'm Rose." "Oh... I'm Amanda," says Amanda. I examine her clothes, no, designer clothes, her long blond hair and icy blue eyes and decided right on the spot that I didn't like her. "Introduce yourself, Rev," Rose whispers. I train my forest green eyes on her, narrowing them, and toss my dark blond braid behind my back. Amanda smirks at me. "Hi Rev," she says, putting on a giant fake smile. Rose beams at me. "I like your hair, " she says to me, her eyes still wary. "Thanks. Back atcha," I say, putting on my fake smile. "Have you met Catch yet?" aa"Catch? That's a name?" Amanda wrinkles her nose. "Yeah. He lives down the street from us, and he's really nice, and he helped us set up a rope swing at the creek and it's so fun and maybe you could go on it s-sometime," Rose says. Clearly she's overwhelmed by Amanda's prescence. Clearly she doesn't remember what we were doing before this strange girl walked into my life. Our lives. "The creek," Amanda echoes hollowly. "He also made up the Sock Hunt," I put in. Amanda's confused expression satisfies me. I explain that the Sock Hunt was a tradition, could be heled on any day ever, but you all did the same thing: You had to run around my house, Rose's house, and Catch's house (we were all next door neighbors so that made stuff easy) and find 40 socks each. We each had to find 5 red socks, 5 green, 5 blue, 5 patterned, and 20 white socks. It was easy, really, and so much fun, and there were more than enough socks to go around with mine, Rose's, Catch's, Catch's older brothers, and Rose's older sister. The socks were held in disposable grocery bags, and the first person to get all the socks and run to the creek won. The other people had to call him the most awesome person ever for the rest of the day. I only said "he" cos of while we're all fast, Catch usually wins. Guess cos of that's cos he's a boy, boys are more athletic. Most of the time. "I have to go..." Amanda says, giving her dress a flourish. "Bye!" I call cheerfully, but she's already flouncing off down the street in fancy high heel sandals. Category:Blog posts